Whodunit? (Oblivion)
Bonus Night Mother's Blessing |faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Dark Brotherhood quest }} Whodunit? is a quest in . A client has arranged a party in order to kill off some enemies with the Dark Brotherhood's help. The goal is to kill all the guests, and a bonus is given if nobody witnesses any murder. Walkthrough Head over to Skingrad and speak to Fafnir. He will explain the rest of the mission and give the Hero the key to the door. There are five targets - four unarmed civilians and one armed one, Neville, all locked in the house. While it is possible to just enter the house and kill them all, this will forfeit the bonus. To receive the bonus, they must all be killed without anyone seeing it. To do this, turn up at the house in The Deceiver's Finery (a previous quest reward), or similar outfit, and when the old Breton woman asks, claim to be an assassin and her disposition will shoot to 100, making her more trusting of the Hero's suggestions. Talking to all the targets will reveal various ways to get them on their own in different parts of the house, where they can be dispatched safely. For example, Dovesi Dran can be tricked into going upstairs alone to wait for Primo Antonius; Neville can be convinced to take a nap; and Matilde Petit can be told to search the basement. Also, when there are only two guests left, talk to one of them and they may attempt to kill the other. Guests *Fafnir, the Dark Brotherhood liaison outside the house (does not enter). *Nels the Naughty, a Nord drunk with an unfortunate past and a soft spot for Dovesi since she reminds him of his daughter. *Dovesi Dran, a young Dunmer woman who has a crush on Primo. *Neville, a Redguard and a former Imperial Legion Soldier. *Primo Antonius, a well-educated Imperial noble who is rather stuck up about the other guests, but has a crush on Dovesi. *Matilde Petit, a Breton noble, the first person to speak to the Hero when entering Summitmist Manor. When all the guests have been killed, return to Ocheeva to get the reward and possible bonus. Journal Gallery Whodunit Killing.png|Two guests left, one killing the other. Whodunit All Dead.png|All the guests dead. Trivia *It should be noted that this quest is almost exactly like Agatha Christie's book "And Then There Were None," in which the people are described as: "One old maid" (Matilde Petit), "Old military gentleman, real Army by the look of him" (Neville), "Nice looking young lady" (Dovesi Dran), "A bluff, cheery gent" (Nels), and "He was the right kind, born to money" (Primo Antonius). Another reference is that on the dinner table upstairs, there are six sweetrolls on a plate. In the novel, there are little figurines - one representing each of the invited guests, one of which would mysteriously be removed after each murder. *The bonus, Night Mother's Blessing, can boost a skill past 100. It has not been determined if any increase in actual skill effect occurs. *For an unknown reason, the AI of the people in the house is seriously lacking. They will in fact never notice when the Hero kills another guest with a melee weapon, even if done in plain sight. Destruction magic will have the opposite effect, immediately forfeiting the bonus even if no one else is in the room. Bows do not appear to be affected. Additionally, all the guests have only 1 point of health, so they will die in one hit from any weapon. This means that despite all the stealthy options available, the Hero can enter in full Shrouded Armor, announce themselves as an assassin, and proceed to slash every guest with the Blade of Woe in plain sight of each other, and still receive the mission bonus. Bugs *If the quest "Turning a Blind Eye" is active but one have not been visited by Methredhel she may come into the house during the quest and be locked in. She will be considered a witness if she sees the Hero kill anyone. *Bringing any followers into the house while Whodunit? is still active will result in them being stuck there permanently. Such followers include: **Adoring Fan **Mage Apprentices **Dark Brotherhood Members **Fighters Guild Members **Everscamps **ANY quest NPCs who are followers **Anyone else that can follow, such as guards, messengers, and townsfolk * During the quest, the game seals the doors, preventing anyone from leaving the building. There is an unpatched glitch that prevents the game from unsealing the lock. Should any of these people enter during the quest, the game will consider them part of the group from the mission, even long after the mission is completed. If ordered to leave, they will try to head back to their respective areas in the game, but will never actually arrive there. If killed, they respawn within the building. This is particularly important for one-of-a-kind characters such as the Dark Brotherhood Archer or the Adoring Fan, but none of the people listed will be available outside the building again. Guards, however, will respawn their numbers outside, so it's not possible to trap them in the building and play the game free of guards. If this glitch occurs, the only fix is to reload a previous save. *After the first guest is murdered, a very rare bug may occur where one of the house guests will run around the house and kill the remaining house guests. The Hero will still receive the bonus because the player is not the one committing the act. de:Wer war's? es:Pero ¿quién? pt:Whodunit? ru:Детектив (квест)